Breaking fire
by TheIcyFeather
Summary: They have felt this way for years, isn't it about time they got round to admitting these feelings? One confession will trigger many events and a new fate will be set in motion. Maka x Soul fanfiction and other pairing may be added.


**Hi everyone, I'm not sure if this is going to be a lode one one-shots or a story, I'll cross that bridge when i get to it! I want this to be a long (ish) story so if you have any ideas on more chapters please tell me! This is rated T for language so if you're sensitive to that, then you may not want to read this but it wont come up a lot also, to those who are a fan of the dub or read other translations, I call the weapon wielders in Soul Eater technicians not meisters, it sounds more professional. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and all rights go to their original owners.**

* * *

There she was again, fiddling with her vexatious ringlets, who does she think she is? Maka bit her lip as the little annoyance came towards her and Soul as they walked along one of Shibusen's many corridors, barely holding back all of her hate and the urge to punch her prissy little face in.

"What's the matter?" Soul asked casually. Maka ignored his question as her mind was too focused on how to outshine this twerp and beet her at her own game that she was completely oblivious to the world. Her face paled, she was coming with that evil look in her eye, she wanted Soul and she had a plan on how to do so; what was she going to do?

'_Think Maka, THINK! Should I trip her over? No, that'd be too obvious and too late. Should I just punch her in the face now? No, damn it why are all of my thoughts so violent?'_

Her light footsteps came closer and closer and a sly smirk emerged on her face. Shit. She didn't realize when but she had stopped walking, her eyes were panicked, her face was ghostly pale, her breathing was scarce and she was shuddering. "Maka?" Soul asked again looking back at her but much more concerned. What was she going to do? The thought of Soul being…_involved_…with someone other than her made her sick; her vision blurred and she felt like she was going to faint. That was it! Slowly, Maka inhaled, closed her eyes and fell down to her side exhaling; she couldn't allow her hands or knees to block her fall or the act would look fake, She had to brace the fall. It was a slow, graceful gesture and her pigtails easily flouted to one side. Soul dropped his stuff and ran to catch her just before she hit the floor. '_Thank goodness,_' she said inwardly before she actually passed out from relief.

* * *

Soul starred down at the limp figure in his arms, not knowing exactly what to do; he wanted to take her to the medical room but that would only make things worse, however, he couldn't just leave her here where there are lodes of people could and many would step on her. He noticed that something was wrong with her but he _had _ to be the cool guy and pretend not to care, now this has happened and this was as far from cool as you could get. He promptly got up and moved Maka to the side of the pathway to get out of everyone's way and to stop them from getting in his. Out of the corner of his eye, Soul saw a girl, probably from the year scowling in their direction, Soul quickly turned round to catch her but she was giving him a warm smile. Must have been his imagination, even so, he wanted to remember her face because she looked like through that typically cute face, she could be trouble.

_'Crap, what am I supposed to do with her?' _He thought as he looked back down at the unconscious Maka on the floor. Loud voices could be heard coming round the far corner all male. Straining his ears to he could pinpoint their exact voices, Soul realized that they sounded familiar but a bad taste came to his throat and as they came round into eye sight he confirmed his thoughts, they were the students from another class who are always eyeing Maka up like the last piece of meat in a buffet.

'_Fuck it' _he decided to carry Maka to the medical room, it would be horrible if one of them knew what to do and be the hero of a fairy tale and steel her away from him. Anyone but his precious technician.

It didn't take long for him to get there but the fact that she was still unconscious made him feel uneasy; people wen't usually out that long. Nygus said that it was most likely because she was being moved a lot but that only made him feel worse. How he was so inconsiderate to her welfare was unacceptable and guilt flooded over him like a tsunami. Maka probably bit her lip earlier to stop herself from fainting. Had she put on a brave face for him all that time? Yes, that seemed like the most likely case and if he couldn't have picked that up, he should have supported her when she was clearly in pain. Shallow tears of shame glazed his eyes, she looked so peaceful, like the angle she was (when she's not armed with a book at least) a small smile crossed her face and she whispered a few words, he didn't catch most of them but he did hear his name on the end. Looking at the ceiling he decided that he was going to tell her. She was going to find out sooner or later.

* * *

Confused, Maka scanned the room she was in, she was right that it was the medical room but why was she here?

"Hey," a soothing voice spoke

"Uh, what am I doing here?" Soul cocked his head slightly in confusion but smiled shortly after.

"you fainted, don't you remember?"

"Oh," that was all she could muster; all of this was an act but she had actually passed out. They held each other's gaze for a few solid minuets, his red hot eyes burning through hers. She felt her cheeks glowing butt kept it at a minimum. To her surprise, Soul was the first to look down and his wavelength faltered.

"Maka..." he started, still looking down."There is something I need to tell you." This wasn't happening, she must still be asleep because in her romantic novels, this would be the perfect time for him to confess his 'undying love' for her. Her heart was skipping beets as she went into a fantasy of how this would all play out; he would passionately grasp her hand, look her straight in the eye and say the magic words that would open the pathway to ha happy eternity together:

"I love you," he bust out looking from the floor to the highly amusing brick wall.

"Say what?" She squeezed out in the same tone that Liz took when she was confused. Once again, she was too caught in a better world that her mind told her that it was true. Was it? Did he actually say that?

"I love you," he repeated staring at his hands as if he were suffering from drug withdrawals. Both of their faces were glowing red, that did happen! Maka sat up and tugged Soul towards her by his tie, moving the seat to, rapped his arms around his back and hair and caressed his lips with her own. He returned the kiss with more power and let out a small groan. They both broke off for air and swiftly locked together again, their souls and movements in perfect harmony.


End file.
